


Love Fool

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Comedy, M/M, Mission Fic, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: ↪El día de lavandería de Wade se convierte en todo un problema cuando los vengadores hacen acto de presencia a causa de unos terroristas.↪Wade ofrece su ayuda y lo aceptan de inmediato...bueno quizás no, pero en todo eso conoce a quien será su obsesión↪Tony Stark alias Iron Man
Relationships: Tony Stark/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Love Fool

**Author's Note:**

> ♡One-Shot ♡Ironpool

— Henos aquí lavando nuestra ropa sexy. —Alzo las cejas hacia arriba o lo que quedaba de ellas a la vez que metía sus calzoncillos del hombre araña al lavarropa. — Creo que esto es lo más erótico que he hecho en la semana.

Dicho esto, Wade coloco una moneda en el lavarropa, mientras que a su lado Leslie doblaba su ropa.

—¿Cuándo pensaras meter a lavar esa ropa? —Wade acaricio su traje rojo, para luego llevárselo al rostro oliéndolo como si fuera el hedor más delicioso del mundo. — Apesta, el otro día casi vomito cuando llegaste, aunque no se si es el traje o eres tú. —Wade soltó una carcajada. —Hueles como si un vagabundo hubiera hecho una orgia.

—¡Ojalá! —Exclamo soltando un suspiro. —Mi querida anciana, este traje contiene el olor de la victoria. —Respondió Wade a la vez que lo alzaba al aire. —Oh será a sudor, sangre y quizás algo de las chimichangas que comí con Coloso el otro día.

Leslie tan solo le ignoro a la vez que se acercaba hacia el lavarropa y colocaba algo de suavizante.

—Esta es la ropa interior mas sexy que he tenido en mis manos. —Dijo Wade mientras jugaba con el elástico. —

—Yo que tú lo dejaría en su lugar. —Wade alzo una ceja sin dejar de zarandear por los aires. —Aun no la he lavado.

—¡Giu! —Exclamo soltándolo rápidamente a la vez que Leslie soltaba una pequeña carcajada. —Esos calzones no necesitan ser lavados necesitan ser incerinizados y...

En ese momento un enorme estruendo se escucho en la calle a la vez que las luces de aquella pequeña tienda comenzaron a parpadear y por detrás del vidrio se podía observar cómo varias personas corrían en busca de refugio. En ese momento un escudo y un hombre de traje azul hizo aparición era el Capitán América quien indicaba a las personas hacían donde debían de ir a refugiarse.

Wade en ese momento soltó un pequeño grito de colegiala, para luego comenzar a desnudarse allí mismo y meterse en su ya característico traje rojo.

—¿Qué diablos ocurre?

—Mi cuentasa y ciega quédate aquí. —La mujer observaba hacia el lado contrario de dónde Wade. —Si no regreso dile a Coloso que lo nunca nuestro pudo ser, dile a Comadreja que le heredo mi colección porno de mi bello pony...

—Ya, ya veta.

—No sufras por mí, papá estará de regreso pronto.

Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la frente a través de la máscara para luego salir corriendo de allí, chocándose con varias personas en el camino ¿Es que nadie tiene educación? Se dice ¡Permiso idiota, quítate de allí!

En ese momento se escuchó una gran explosión viniendo del lado sur de la ciudad.

¡Oh, cierto quien tiene educación cuando hay un atentado!

A lo lejos los Vengadores se entren reunidos escuchando las instrucciones del Capitán América quien indicaba cada uno lo que debe ser que se debe a hacer poder sacar de allí a los ciudadanos sanos y salvos para dar con los maleantes sin perder la vida en ello.

Según lo que Bruce les les había dicho por el intercomunicador se la determinación de varios terroristas que se encuentran en diferentes puntos de Nueva York. Así que debendo de tener mucho cuidado o podrían poner en riesgo la vida de los millones de habitantes, por ese mismo motivo sin que preferido que en Shield, ya que lo que menos era de la era a Hulk desmando la ciudad más de lo que estaba ya.

—Clint ve hacia la venida 176 me informan de una explosión cerca. —Clint asintió a la vez que ajustaba la correa de su arco, Steve volteo hacia Romanof. —Natasha saca a los peatones de aquí y llévalos a un lugar seguro, ya les advertí a la policía y bomberos.

—¿Y yo? —Pregunto Wade acercándose hacia ser, cluso por los tres integrantes quienes le ven con cara de pocos amigos. —Necesitan una mano señores y señorita no quiero que me acusen de discriminación.

—¿Quién diablos lo invito? —Pregunta Clint a la vez que lo apuntaba con una de sus flechas. —Y si me encargo de el primero.

—Hay unos terroristas sueltos, sin tenemos tiempo para perder en tus juegos. —Hablo Natasha conociendo a la perfección su historial. —

—Yo ceno terroristas en el desayuno con algo de Kétchup y mostaza ¡Una delicia! —Respondió moviendo Wade sus manos hacia su estómago. —Seré de mucha ayuda...

—Si estorbando.

—Ja Ja ¡Risa fingida para ocultar el dolor! —Murmuro llevándose una mano al corazón dolor. —

En ese momento al hijo de Thunderstruck de Ac—Dc Iron Man hizo su aparición sobre ellos. Wade se llevó las manos al rostro a la vez que los pequeños orificios blancos de su máscara se agrandaban en admiración.

—Sera este mi ser amado. —Dijo Wade mi movía sus manos haciendo un corazón ante la imagen del hombre de hierro frente a él. —

-¿Quién invito al juguete sexual a la fiesta? —Pregunto Tony a qué decir con su dedo un Deadpool. —

—¡Se fijo en mí! —Exclamo Wade dando saltitos. —

—Tony ¿Dónde se quedas? —Pregunto Steve volteando a verlo. —Te necesitábamos hace...

—Relájate abuelo, estaba sacando a personas de unos cuentas. —Respondió a la vez que verificaba los daños en su traje. — Creo que se dañó uno de mis propulsores, Jarvis manda la Mark 55.

Wade se acercó as de él viendo como el castaño salía del traje, para luego sacar su celular y tomar una fotografía de su trasero distintos.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —Wade se llevó ambas manos hacia al rostro fingiendo al sorpresa al ser descubierto. —

—Es para las noches solitarias. —El castaño soltó un bufido viendo como Wade admiraba su celular. —Ya tengo nuevo fondo de pantalla, adiós mi pequeño pony y hola al "pronto".

Clint y Natasha rodaron los ojos para luego irse de allí.

—Ya que estas estas dejemos las diferencias de lado y ayúdanos. —Pidió Steve escuchando como detrás de la máscara de Wade este soltaba algunos ruidos extraños a la vez que aquellos ojos blancos se abrían en grande. —

—Con gusto Capitán cuidare de sus traseros. —Mirando fijamente hacia el trasero de Tony quien se encuentra sin que se distraído hablando con su I.A—Pero mucho más este suave y esponjoso redondo...

—¡¡A9te! —Exclamo el castaño al ver como Wade había una cinta. —Jarvis y mi traje?

—Está en camino señor.

En se momento la Marca se apareció frente a él y rápidamente el genio entro en él, todo ante la sorprendida mirada de Wade quien se lleva a cabo a las manos hacia el rostro y viéndose como su máscara se arrugaba al abrir la boca ante la.

—¿Es normal que esto me existe tanto?

—Basta de charlas señoritas es hora de patear algunos traseros. —Dijo el genio a la vez que se impulsaba hacia arriba. —

—Tony apégate al plan.

—Mi plan es no tener sin plan.

—Somos almas gemelas. —Murmuro Wade como como Iron Man despegaba, dejándolo solo con el Capitán. —

—Deadpool puedes...

Wade movió su mano haciendo un saludo militar.

—No tiene que decir nada, iré detrás de ese trasero pretencioso.

Steve se quedó allí parado viendo como aquel sujeto desaparecía de su vista, preguntándose si ser buena idea pedir su ayuda.

**↝ღ↜**

En el banco central varias personas se encuentran tiradas en el suelo cubriendo sus cabezas con sus manos, mientras que frente a ellos cuatro sujetos con mascarillas sen guardando el dinero en grandes bolsas. Dos de ellos los vigilaban a la vez que los otros dos contaban los billetes a punta de hacia la cajera quien pistola tratando de mantenerse en calma los ayudaba con su robo.

En ese momento y ante la mirada de los rehenes el hombre de hierro hizo su aparición entrando por uno de los ventanales.

—Señoritas lamentos que se acabó la fiesta.

Tres de los cuatro hombres le apuntaron con sus armas, mientras que el ultimo apuntaba la suya en la cabeza de la cajera.

—No creo que estés en la situación de pedir algo Stark. —Hablo el hombre, mientras que Tony avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos. —

—Jarvis opciones. —Murmuro tratando de encontrar una manera rápida que acabase con esa. —

—Demasiados civiles señor. Lo ideal acepta sus condiciones.

El millonario rodo los ojos ante aquello.

—Bien muchachos. —Hablo para luego lentamente comenzar a salir del traje ante la mirada de los maleantes. —Ahora no soy Iron man, soy tan solo Tony Stark pidiéndoles o mejor dicho exigiéndoles que escudri-n a esa mujer o las cosas se mesn feas.

"Si Steve se enteraba de que había salido del traje lo mataría, estaba seguro de ello"

—Lo ven...—Dijo uno de los hombres con una sonrisa de lado dejándose ver sus dientes amarillos. —No es tan inteligente como dicen.

Dicho esto, apunto hacia el millonario y apunto de apretar el gatillo en ese momento un cuchillo Voló sobre el hombro del genio y atravesó el ojo izquierdo del maleante provocando que este cayera en seco al suelo ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros quienes sorprendidos en ese momento vieron al recién llegado comenzando a disparar contra él.

Tony al ver aquello rápidamente entro en su traje, viendo como Wade sacaba sus katanas y evitaba las balas.

—¡Eres un maldito imbécil! —Exclamo el castaño mientras lanzaba un rayo contra una de las paredes para que así las personas pudieran escapar. —Tenía la situación bajo control.

—¡Este maldito imbécil salvo tu preciado, bello y millonario trasero! ¡De nada! —Respondió Wade mientras peleaba con uno de los hombres. —Oh, Míranos nuestra primera pelea juntos～

El castaño rodo los ojos dentro del traje.

—Sacare a los civiles de aquí encárgate de ellos.

—¡Claro que si IronDaddy!

Exclamo soltando una risa traviesa. Tan distraído estaba viendo como Tony salía volando con algunas de las personas que no noto cuando uno de los maleantes le disparo por la espalda a la vez que otro le pegaba en la cabeza con uno de los bancos. Por el impacto del golpe sin poder evitarlo trastabillo hacia atrás, cayéndose por las escaleras que daban hacia el centro de las oficinas. Los tres hombres al ver como se había roto el cuello fueron corriendo por las bolsas con los billetes que habían dejado atrás.

—Vamos, tenemos que escapar antes de que otro de esos sujetos regresen.

—Vaya, vaya vaya...—Los hombres voltearon viendo horrorizados como Wade caminaba hacia ellos con algo de torpeza debido a que tenía la cabeza mirando hacia su trasero. —Creo que tengo que hacer algo de pilates...Me pregunto donde tomara las clases el capitán América.

—Pero qué diablos...

Wade rápidamente se acomodó la cabeza en su lugar, viendo hacia los tres hombres con los orificios oculares de su máscara agrandados de emoción.

—Enserio tenía una enorme tensión en esa zona. —Los hombres veían como movía la cabeza de un lado al otro escuchándose como crujía ante el movimiento. —Creo que no tendré que ir al masajista hoy.

—¡Chicos denle con todo!

En ese momento las balas no se hicieron esperar. Los hombres descargaban sus municiones viendo sorprendidos como las balas lo atravesaban, pero ninguna parecía provocarle el mínimo dolor en su cuerpo. Wade se paró frente a ellos y fingiendo bostezar tomo una de sus katanas y se la incrusto en el pecho al sujeto que tenía una enorme verruga en su nariz a la vez que su compañero sacaba una daga de su cintura y se la incrustaba a Wade en las costillas, pero este tan solo volteo y alzando las cejas se lo saco provocando que un chorro de sangre saliera de la herida.

—No entres en mi tan rápido en nuestra primera cita～

El hombre horrorizado intento escapar hacia la salida. pero Wade rápidamente lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y lanzándolo contra uno de los enormes ventanales.

—Ahora solo queda uno. —Murmuro a la vez que aplaudía y buscaba con la mirada al delincuente. —Ven, gatito, gatito...

—Jarvis, ¿Queda algún civil dentro? —Pregunto Tony entrando nuevamente, viendo como a lo lejos Wade caminaba de un lado al otro. —

—No, señor.

—Bruce infórmame de la situación. —Pidió hablando por el intercomunicador, a la vez que intentaba de no tropezar con los cuerpos esparcidos en el lugar. —

—Natasha y Clint ya se encargaron de los que faltaban y Steve ya se deshizo de las 2/3 bombas que faltaban.

—¿Y la última esta...?

—En eso estamos Tony.

Unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la Bóveda llamaron la atención del genio, quien a paso lento fue acercándose, viendo como de lejos Deadpool parecía mantener una extraña conversación con uno de los delincuentes.

—¡Aléjate de mí abominación!

Wade se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo dolor.

—Y eso que no me has visto sin mascara pero ese no es el caso, suéltalo. —Pidió acercándose lentamente viendo como sostenía entre sus brazos una enorme bomba. —

—Ya lo encontré Bruce. —Wade le observo de reojo haciéndole un gesto con su mano de que tenía todo bajo control. —

—Deadpool se está encargando de la situación.

—¿Qué? —Se escucho como la voz de Bruce sonaba preocupada. —¿Aquel sujeto inestable?

—Al parecer no lo está haciendo tan mal. —Comento el castaño mientras evaluaba el área. —Tal vez lo juzgamos mal.

En ese momento Wade hizo aparición y tomándolo de la muñeca de su traje lo empujo.

—Querido es hora de irnos. —El castaño sin la máscara alzo una ceja viéndole confundido. —Lo mate ¡ok! Pero quien habría creído que su cuerpo caería en el botón y ahora tenemos 20 segundos antes de que todo estalle.

—¿¡Que!? —Exclamo el genio para luego decir. —Bruce retiro lo dicho.

—¡Vámonos o nos achicharraremos juntos!

El castaño refunfuñando lo tomo de la cintura, ignorando los comentarios inapropiados del demente como "Es mi primera vez, se gentil tengo miedo" mientras que sus manos apretaban su torso metálico y otros lugares inapropiados de su cuerpo.

—Jarvis máxima potencia.

— _～I was made for lovin' you baby～_

Canturreaba Wade sosteniéndose con fuerza de su cintura al sentir como despegaban. Rápidamente rompieron el techo haciendo un enorme agujero justo en ese momento la bomba estallo y la onda expansiva los empujo como dos muñecos de trapo haciéndolos volar por diferentes puntos del lugar.

Lo primero que escucho Wade al despertar es aquel horrible pitido como cuando tienes los auriculares puestos o vas a algún recital, con uno de sus dedos sanos se lo llevo a la oreja sacudiéndose para luego ver como su brazo derecho se encontraba torcido al igual que su tobillo y pierna además de que tenía incrustado en el muslo un pedazo de hierro y algunos dedos de su mano comenzaban a crecer lentamente.

Ya acostumbrado al dolor se acomodó todos sus huesos en su lugar para luego quitarse aquel pedazo de metal, viendo como un chorro de sangre salía salpicando.

—Oh,no...no...—Murmuraba escandalizado como su mano derecha algunos dedos comenzaban a crecer lentamente. —No mi mano del placer, esperen...algo falta. —Se dijo tocándose todas sus extremidades para luego tocar su entrepierna. —¡IronDaddy!

Rápidamente se puso a buscar al millonario entre los escombros con desesperación.

—¡Que alguien traiga un detector de metal!

Exclamo mientras quitaba algunos escombros del lugar, para luego oír algunas voces familiares a lo lejos levantando la mirada hacia el frente viendo algunas figuras conocidas. Lentamente fue acercándose viendo como Natasha,Clint veían como el capitán América arrancaba el casco de Iron Man quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo y poco a poco acercaba su rostro hacia el castaño.

—¡QUITA TU PERFECTO Y ATRACTIVO ROSTRO DE SU PERFECTO Y ATRACTIVO ROSTRO!

Steve volteo encontrándose con la mirada asesina de Deadpool.

—Es Rcp.

—A mí no me vengas con nomenclaturas. —Respondió acercándose hacia el millonario empujando al rubio del lugar. —Ya vine cariño, te daré el beso de la vida.

Wade ante la mirada de los vengadores corrió su mascarilla hacia arriba dejándose ver las cicatrices que había debajo, comenzando a acercarse lentamente hacia el rostro del genio sintiendo lo bien que olía, aspirando profundamente su aroma como un pervertido para luego rosar sus labios y comenzar a hacerle respiración boca a boca.

Luego de lo que aproximadamente el minuto más maravilloso de su vida. Unos grandes y expresivos ojos marrones se abrieron y le vieron espantados.

—Por favor díganme que no acaba de hacer lo que creo que acaba de hacer. —Pidió mientras alejaba la mano con dedos de bebe que apenas estaban comenzando a crecer, la cual acariciaba su rostro cariñosamente. —

Los presentes se miraron cómplices ante aquel espectáculo.

—Tus labios son tan suaves. —Dijo Wade bajándose la mascarilla mientras que el genio trataba de levantarse. — ¿Acaso utilizas algún bálsamo? ¡Debo de comprobarlo!

Al ver como intentaba nuevamente besarlo, Tony le lanzo uno de sus propulsores mandándolo a volar hacia el otro extremo.

—Sin rencores pervertido. —Soltó con una mueca de lado a la vez que despegaba viendo hacia sus amigos. —Vamos por algo de comer, yo invito.

—¡Hurra! —Exclamo Wade alzando los brazos. —

—Tu no.

Los avengers siguieron al genio, mientras que Wade se quedó allí recostado entre los escombros viendo como aquel castaño desaparecía de su mirada.

— _～_ Él no lo sabe, pero va a ser mi esposo. _～_


End file.
